sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Sluis Van
Sluis Van was the swampy, primary planet in the Sluis Sector and homeworld of the Sluissi. It was the site of an extensive deep-space docking facility and shipyard, the largest and most impressive in a region that included Dagobah, Bpfassh, Colu, and Eriadu. The leader of Sluis Van was called a khedive. The Sluissi were long supporters of the Galactic Republic, and they were disgusted at the great injustices done during its final years. The planet was represented in the Galactic Senate by Bor Gracus and then Corlissi Ludar until 22 BBY, when Sluis Van seceded shortly before the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, Sluis Van was a Separatist stronghold. The Republic briefly retook the planet, but lost it to the Confederacy again. At the end of the Clone Wars, mass starvation broke out on the planet as a result of the Outer Rim Sieges. The Empire took control of the planet, and was never popular; Sluis Van joined the New Republic shortly after the death of Emperor Palpatine. Sluis Van enjoyed quite a few lucrative commissions from the New Republic to build several dozen large warships as well as a good quantity of transports and cargo ships. It quickly became the first choice for starships in that quadrant of the Galaxy, and Sluissi were finding themselves being invited, in large numbers, to work rotations at other planets and systems to set up subsidiary shipyards. Quite possibly this last benefit is what was the only consolation for the tragedy that was about to befall the galaxy and the Sluissi people. In 9 ABY, the threat of yet another galactic superweapon came to life for the New Republic in the form of Emperor Valak's Death Star, the third such form of the planet-killing battlestation. After a ghastly introduction at Gastus IV, and then an equally insidious visit to Dac, the Death Star arrived in system accompanied by a substantial battlefleet as escort. No measure was exhausted in trying to stop the Death Star from navigating into range, but to no avail. Unlike the episode at Dac, though, the Death Star took its superlaser to critical and obliterated the planet. Some 260 million inhabitants died instantly, and the resulting destruction devastated the inner ring of orbital shipyards, setting most of them adrift and rendering them inoperable. Days later, Imperial engineers, ever grim-faced opportunists, began recovering and tractoring adrift shipyard modules back into a cohesive set. Thanks in small part to the rugged construction of the thousands of shipyard modules, and the slow metabolism of the Sluissi, nearly 80 million were found to have survived the destruction, but were placed in concentration camps on the nearby, and little-used planet of Sluis Unimiel. The shipyards were slowly reconnected and repaired, but were placed under Imperial jurisdiction. It took nearly a full year to accomplish, but a few sympathetic Imperial contractors managed to, through a complex armada of tugs and tractor generators, recover a shard of devastated planet, and put it into place where the planet once was, with the shipyards arrayed around it. The shard is by no means inhabitable, and can never replace what once was — some even regard it as a cruel joke — but some Sluissi are bitterly appreciative of the gesture. Category:Non-coded planets